Salazar's Little Gryffindor
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Over hearing Dumbledore and a member of the order that Harry is only a weapon to destroy Voldemort. Distraught, Harry accidentally bumps into McGonagall and he spills everything out he just heard and his problems. McGonagall makes a wizard vow to protect
1. Chapter 1 Protecting My Cub

**Arashi: I see you guys are interested in seeing this one coming out. I'm using this chapter as a dummy to see how good it will be. I know it's a request fic but this one catches my interest. Sets during the summer of sixth year and have a few surprises along the away. I'm having Hermione a nice one besides other people including Minerva, and Remus. The others will have to wait and see. More pairings will appear later on besides my own twist in the story. ^^**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry potter at all. *pouts***

Summary- Over hearing Dumbledore and a member of the order that Harry is only a weapon to destroy Voldemort. Distraught, Harry accidentally bumps into McGonagall and he spills everything out he just heard and his problems. McGonagall makes a wizard vow to protect her cub. She sends Harry back in time with a letter in his hands to a place no one would dare to look for him...the time of the founders. Salazar didn't expect to find Harry in the middle of the Great Hall with a letter in his hand. After gather the rest of the founders to read the note, the four vows to protect Harry at any cost and make him part of their group.

Pairings-Salazar/Harry, Hermione/Blaise, later Remus/?

________________________________________________________________________

Salazar's Little Gryffindor

Ch.1- Protecting My Cub

Slightly smaller then average teenagers around his age, soft ebony locks glimmer softly in the moonlight listening to the television going on in the living room of the house number 4 on Private Drive. A soft pout form on his lips trying to hear any information on what is going on in the wizard world dealing with his enemy, Voldemort. He thought he would have heard from the Weasleys by now but no word came from Ron. Hermione contacted him through owl and manage to get him his own cell phone to keep contact thanks to her parents.

His green eyes shone loneliness and pain over what happen during his last four years of Hogwarts. All the problems dealing with Voldemort began that fateful night of almost fifteen years ago when his parents were murdered. The same night he, Harry Potter, became the boy who lived and hero to the wizarding world. The rumors and slight fear looks he gets when he's not looking at other students glancing at him He had a feeling this year is going to be worse then all the others combine since he just lost the only person he consider as a parent is gone, Sirius black.

Harry let out a soft sigh feeling the familiar sting in his eyes. The nightmares dealing of seeing his godfather getting hit with a stunner by Bellatrix the falls into the veil along with seeing Cedric getting killed in front of him left a toll on him. He suddenly remembers he had to write a letter to the order or they'll send someone to check up on him.

Sitting across the street watching the boy with said eyes was a cat. Its eyes held pain in them that made it look almost human in away. The tabby gave a soft sigh before leaving down the road walking to Ms. Figg's house transforming into Minerva McGonagall. The woman's eyes held scorn for the man who places the boy who she considers a grandson. She knew Petunia isn't Harry's last known relative since there is another out there.

Lilly Evans is in fact Lilly McGonagall Evans the daughter of Minerva. She manages to tell the red head the truth in her fourth year were she legally had her name under her mother's. She hopes Harry would understand her reason why not to be there for him during his time of the Dursleys. She sent small gifts through out the years of his childhood to help him remember his time with his family.

Her dark emerald eye glare at nothing in particular before she apparated to the secret headquarters of the order is meeting. She won't tell anyone that she was checking on her grandson since that is no one's business. He needed his godfather more then ever besides Remus who is going through a slight depression. Every one she knew was there already the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Severus and more. She could sense Ms. Granger is up stairs with the Weasley children doing who knows what.

Albus stood at attention his dark eyes twinkle normally despite the serious look on his face. The rest of the room's occupants quieted wondering what is going to be the order of business for the meeting.

He spoke softly, "It seems we're going to bring Harry to the hideout here in Grimmuld's. He'll be safe here until transporting him to Hogwarts. I want Alistair, Remus, Tonks, and Minerva to pick up Harry from his relatives."

Minerva nod walking out the door to get her broom with Remus a few feet behind her. He starts to doubt Dumbledore as of late. He spoke of Harry as a weapon then a person. His cub is not a weapon to use then discard. He want to talk to Minerva about the rumors or plans as Dumbledore is saying it but never really had the time to do it. He'll have to wait tell later on to tell her. Moody and Tonks join the two remaining silent before taking off to get Harry from his hell hold at the Dursleys

-Private Drive-

Harry stood in front of his uncle eyes blank of all emotion as the walrus yell at him for no reason other then being a lazy bum like his father. 'At least my dad could reach his toes and not having to call my mum for a healer.' Harry muse in his mind, knowing his uncle is an asshole that has to have someone else does the work.

Vernon Dursely's eyes held hatred towards his nephew that wasted space in his home. He wanted the boy out but couldn't dealing with some bloody wards or whatever that's protecting him and his family. 'Only two weeks out of the summer that old geezer said once the boy started school. Two weeks are almost up in about thirty minutes, old coot. Where are the people coming to pick up the bastard?' he growl in his mind angrily.

Vernon got his answer when the doors blasted down by a very angry Minerva McGonagall who read the fat man's thoughts. Her eyes held a promise of death by her hands if he continues such thought around her cub. She call out to Harry who look surprise yet superstitious of the group in front of him. "We're here to get you out of here, Mr. Potter?"

Remembering a tip Sirius told him, Harry had to ask them some questions only they know. He turns to Remus who gazes at him with pain fill eyes that soften at the sight of him. "What are the words for the map to work?"Remus smiles proudly at his cub dealing with the question in case of an enemy, answering truthfully. "Summonly swear I'm up to no good and Mischief Manage."

Harry glance mildly at Moody, "Who was the one who use you during my fourth year and turn a Draco Malfoy into?"Moody let out a booming laugh warming Harry's heart for a moment. He answers, "Barty Crouch Jr had me lock in my trunk and I happen to turn Mr. Malfoy into a white ferret."

Tonks replies before he could ask. "I had a pig's nose to make you and your friends laugh."Minerva spoke last and meaningful, 'I teach transformations and your head of house, Gryffindor. You won me the quidditch cup for the last Three years instead of the Slytherins."

Harry smile at the four in front of him before heading to his room to grab his things not realizing Minerva is a couple feet behind him. He mutters softly trying to figure away to shrink his familiar's cage. The woman pull out her wand shrink the cage effortlessly getting Harry to glance at the door to see her standing there watching him.

"Got everything, Harry?" She asks, ignoring the shabbiness in the room. She felt the urge to rip the Dursleys apart starting limns to limb. He nod lightly gathering the last bit of his things before putting them in the trunk, more then ready to leave the house of hell for him since he could remember.

Outside in the yard stood the others getting ready to take off while Harry and Minerva chat a bit not saying much but casual talk. Remus tosses Harry his Firebolt with a smile on his worn face.

Moody called out as a green spark light in the night sky, 'That's the signal for take off."

Once in the air, Harry felt free at last and let out a soft laugh seeing Hedwig flying by his side. She let out a soft hoot in content being able to stretch her wings at last. Minerva smile at the sight of her cub…grandson happy to be free. He should have a better childhood then the abuse he took from the Dursleys. She just hopes he forgives her after finding out the truth of his parentage.

They manage to get to 12 Grimmauld Place with ease and no problems. Joking mostly on the way as excitement flows through the teen at seeing his friends again. Harry relaxes more around his transformation teacher and Remus with ease enjoying the family feeling from the two of them. He always thought of his head of house as a grandmother he never really had. He was afraid to ask her though but prefer to be just a student under her care.

Getting off their brooms, Harry watch the ward goes down for them to enter the headquarters. He could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling about something as a sigh escape. He didn't want to be coddled by the mother hen. The loud screeching of the portrait of Mrs. Black boom louder then the other woman got Minerva to snort lightly, 'who knew there is someone louder then Molly. 'She muses as the sounds of shrieking out louder.

She felt it for Remus while he held a finch. She had strong senses herself but because her form of a cat. Her temper rose a bit when Molly went mother hen on her student and grandson asking questions if he has been fed and still to skinny. She wanted to tell the woman to back off from her cub. Remus felt the strong protectiveness his former teacher had over Harry and saw the said boy as his cub. There were times he saw a slight resemblance between the two especially when Harry is thinking.

Harry glance at McGonagall for some help almost subconsciously, she nod to him before getting the woman's attention. "Molly let the boy relax for a few minutes. He just got here."

Molly sighs trying to remember that Harry isn't her son. She hopes the headmaster's plan will work. She has been helping her daughter to create the perfect love potion so she can have her perfect family with Harry and Ginny together. A bonus would have a smart witch in the family like Hermione to be with her witless son, Ron. Not that she was going to try anything to help stir that along the way.

Harry walk past the group as the other members walk into the kitchen where the meeting takes place. He walks half way up the stairs towards the room he shared with Ron when he heard Ron and Dumbledore talking with someone else of the order.

"Sir, Harry is going to be destroyed after getting rid of who is not to be name?" Ron's voice asks coldly, sending shivers down Harry's back.

Harry could hear the smirk in Dumbledore's voice, "That is right, Mr. Weasley. He's nothing but a weapon to use then discard before he gets to powerful. Now Mrs. Figgs you have been a wonderful spy for me on Private Drive. No one really knows your spot in the order, right?"Mrs. Figgs spoke soft yet almost sinisterly. "Not a single one, Albus. They just think I'm just a squib who is in contact with you."

Dumbledore spoke nicely not once seeing Harry standing outside the door. "No one will get in the way of my plans to get rid of Tom and Harry. The boy doesn't even know his magic is bound at all. It was almost to perfect to have the mongrel killed in the Department of Secrets."

Harry felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes before flying down the stairs in a rush think when he bump into someone. The soft touch on top of his head felt comforting as he glance up into the familiar green eyes of his teacher, Professor McGonagall. Minerva watches a couple of tears fall down the pale cheeks of her cub wondering why he's crying and running down the stairs.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asks, not giving an ounce about the teacher protocol. Her cub needs her right now and she's willing to listen.

Harry spoke softly, "Dumbledore wants me dead after stopping Voldemort. I'm just a weapon to him as I'm also the Durselys' Slave." He begin to spill all the abuse he been through and most of the problems. He never saw his teacher grew angry as a hiss pass her purse lips.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are going to regret for harming my grandson." Minerva growls out forgetting Harry was standing next to her. She heard a soft gasp causing her to stare back at the shock emerald pools. The disbelief, hope and trust swam through their depths as many thoughts bounce in his head. "Is it true?" He asks almost older woman replies softly, "Its true, Harry and I swear by my magic. I wanted to raise you but no one knew that your mother was in fact my daughter who I gave up for adoption. I watch from afar as a child and knew the abuse. I sent you small gifts that you have treasured. I'm going to protect you from that old coot. He done it now and he dare to call you his weapon? I'm going to make you a wizard's oath but need two trusted people to know this little secret."Harry wasn't sure what to believe at all. His transfiguration teacher is his grandmother? His mother put up for adoption and what are the reasons? Wizard oath would mean she's telling the truth. He already had two people in mind when the rush of magic suddenly flows into him. Warmth flows through out his body, he watch the older woman closely as the oath surrounded them. He knew she was telling the truth by her eyes shine with tears.

"What about Hermione and Remus to be the witnesses for the oath…grandma?" Harry asks, speaking the last part hesitantly.

Minerva felt her heart soar at the word smiling softly at her grandson. "I'll call them right away and plan something special also."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I'm leaving it right here. I know it's a cliff hanger but everything will be explained in time. The next chapter the wizard's oath and sending Harry back. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Family History

**Arashi: I'm glad that you guys been faving the story and alerts for it. ^^ I seen a few stories that has Minerva a grandparent to Harry. *grins* I wanted to answer a few questions you may be having so that is no problem.**

**Twilightserius: The situation with Fawkes is really Harry's pet not Dumbledore. I'll have a tiny piece with Fawkes pov that will explain the situation. The Gringotts idea does sound wonderful to have Harry emancipated first and spend a few hours with Minerva.**

**Seirei Nightlord05: Harry is in fact a pureblood while Petunia is not really Lilly's sister but rather her cousin whose turn out to be a squib. For the reason to Lilly's adoption will be said in the chapter. ^^**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry potter **

**/Pov/**

_Last time…_

_Harry wasn't sure what to believe at all. His transfiguration teacher is his grandmother? His mother put up for adoption and what are the reasons? Wizard oath would mean she's telling the truth. He already had two people in mind when the rush of magic suddenly flows into him. Warmth flows through out his body, he watch the older woman closely as the oath surrounded them. He knew she was telling the truth by her eyes shine with tears._

_"What about Hermione and Remus to be the witnesses for the oath…grandma?" Harry asks, speaking the last part hesitantly._

_Minerva felt her heart soar at the word smiling softly at her grandson. "I'll call them right away and plan something special also."_

**________________________________________________________________________**

Ch.2- Family History

A knock on the door alerted the two of the presence of Remus and Hermione, both looking confuse for a moment. Remus took in the familiar smiles that Minerva and Harry wore sending shivers down the new occupations' backs. He had a feeling all hell was going to break loose. And little did He know just how right that feeling was going to be.

"What's going?" Hermione ask glancing between her favorite teacher and best friend.

Harry smile bit bigger glancing at his grandmother silently to fill the two in. Seeing the small nod was answer enough for the soon to be sixteen year old. "Hermione I would like you to meet my grandmother."Minerva wishes she had a camera at the moment seeing the shock and surprise looks on Remus and Hermione's faces. Both of them pale for a moment not really sure what to do but stare at the two people in front of them. Harry gave a soft laugh before turning back to the older woman, "Aren't we going to Diagon Alley?"

Minerva answers kindly, "Yes that's we're going to next. Remus, Hermione the two of us were wondering if you would like to join us."

Remus got the feeling the two would explain. Hermione nod vigorously a brief look of wonder in her bright brown eyes causing Minerva to remember her daughter Lily. She had the same look when it came to something exciting. 'My dear Lily please forgives me for not being able to raise your son. I wish I could raise Harry but you know the reason. I hope you expect I'm going to do. I want to see my grandson to heal and I know the perfect place. It will be with your father, Lily cub.' she prays to her daughter in the heavens.

Remus smile feeling rather honor replies humbly. "It would be my pleasure, Minerva."

Minerva smile at the three as they follow her towards the door when Dumbledore and a few other members of the order left the meeting. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle asking grandfatherly that sent chills down Harry's back. "Where are the four of you going?""I'm taking them to get their supplies since I have their letters with me. Before asking about an order member I ask Remus if he wanted to join us since to have some fresh air and spend time with his old students." Minerva answers for the group. Her green eyes sharpen as they stare into Dumbledore's blocking her true thoughts feeling the light probe in her mind.

A beautiful phoenix flew out of the room where the meeting was taking place to land on the raven's shoulder. Harry gave the bird a smile petting the delicate feathers allowing the song to comfort him.

/Fawkes's Pov/

I could sense my master is near and how I miss that boy. I flew out ignoring the fake headmaster of the school to land on master's shoulder. I secretly glance at my old master's wife knowing she'll send master to the past where I'll be waiting. I know whose suppose to be in control of the school is the boy petting me softly.

'Soon I'll be by your side again, young master.' I thought softly wishing that Harry could hear me. I knew his mate is waiting for him and will come with him as I saw in my vision. Dumbledore be damn I don't care what he thinks for using master as a weapon. Hm…got to talk with Hogwarts to tell her the news. I hope she'll side with me on helping master defeat Voldemort and upraise against Albus.

/End of Fawkes's pov/

Dumbledore sigh knowing Harry and Hermione would be safe with Minerva but he wanted to corrupt the poor boy's mind or something a bit more to have the trust regain. He wave his hand dismissing them not seeing the smirks pass between the four then apparated to the Diagon alley.

-Diagon Alley-

Harry let a sigh of relief as the sounds of busy streets and people shopping filled his ears like music. He glances at Hermione to find her blushing light as her brown eye trance fix on a boy near the book shop. He follows her gaze for a moment then whispers his name softly to her. "His name is Blaise Zambini. Friends with Draco and in our year but he's part of Slytherin house. If I heard the rumors correctly he's currently single and very smart."

Hermione stare at her friend the blush darkening a bit, asking shyly. "How do you know this, Harry?"Rolling his eyes teasingly, Harry continues. "I talk with Draco before end of ….last year and came to an understanding. He sort of wants to be friends with you also. Ron well he doesn't trust but willing to put his feelings to one side at least."

Minerva smile at the news glad to have Severus to get his godson to talk with Harry. She picks up the pain in his voice besides Remus. Hermione gave her friend a hug understanding near the end was hard. Remus gazes on with wonder and already knew the Zambini family that's a few that aren't part of the Death Eater ranks and are good. He knew the boy's parents well as a student and couldn't help but think he's a good match to Hermione.

Blaise felt a pair of eyes on him that send pleasant shivers down his back. He glances over to find the most beautiful witch he ever seen. Beautiful brown hair flowing past her shoulders made his fingers twitch and see if they feel like silk. Her deep brown eyes very soulful yet held a look of curiosity in them made him wonder what strengths lay behind them. He notice Harry right off the bat and remember the raven talk about his friend, Hermione. He wishes to get to know this lovely witch when Harry called out to him. "Blaise want to join us? That offer goes to Draco also if he's with you."

Glowering at Harry, the two didn't notice the adults chuckling and not minding a few more people to join their party. Draco smile friendly at Harry getting the two adults' trust and respect. Draco quickly glances nervously between Gryffindor head of house and old DADA professor. He wasn't on good terms with them but relax a bit when Harry replies. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Blaise and Draco both smile lightly glad to see their friend somewhat more well then near the end of the school year. "How are you feeling Harry?" Draco ask, concern for the health of his friend. "It's…nice to see you professors."

Remus let out a soft chuckle wanting to ease the boy of some discomfort for now. "It's wonderful to see you to Mr. Malfoy."Small grin lifts on the pale lips as the shyness disappear at both adults ease around him. He was afraid they may try to compare him to his father. The soft chatter seems more comfortable then he's use to at home unless his godfather Severus is around. His grey eyes warm a bit at the sight of Blaise and Hermione talking to the other about something, he was going to guess it was on their favorite book History of Hogwarts or something.

Draco felt his mouth drop open when Harry called their transfiguration teacher, "Grandma." Blaise look confuse along with Draco and watch the interaction closely between the two. He came to the conclusion sometime ago but had no evidence to prove it.

"Why are you calling Professor McGonagall your grandmother, Harry?" Draco asks getting more befuddle at the smiles on his friend's lips.

Minerva chuckles softly, answering for her grandson to the question. "I'm in fact his biological grandmother. I want you guys to swear not to tell anyone else this information unless give permission or Harry."The others look at her then each other speaking, "We promise on our magic not to tell anyone with out permission."The group felt the raw magic bind them together as the community continue going on not noticing the sight. Minerva nodded as she added her piece to complete the vow. "I swear on my magic that every thing I say is the truth or lose magic if it's not true."

She waited for the others to adjust in their seats, eyes on her wondering the history of the older woman. She let out a sigh as a dreamy look appears in her green eyes. "I should start off that I'm married to a wonderful man who isn't by my side anymore but in the past really. My husband isn't what you would expect. His name is Godric-""Wait you mean as in Godric Gryffindor?" Hermione asks, eagerly.

Minerva nods enjoying the surprised looks in the younger ones' eyes especially her grandson. Continuing with a smile on her lips, "My full a name is in fact Minerva McGonagall Gryffindor. Harry is my grandson because his mother Lily is in fact my daughter. I was in the past because I did a spell wrong and meet Godric. He and the other founders help me find a way back but I fell in love with Him. Merlin married us in the Great Halls as Rowe and Helen were my Maid of honors while Salazar the best man. It wasn't a few months later I found out I was pregnant with Lily. I had to leave that time since Merlin had a vision my daughter would be something special…"

Tears form in the green eyes as she tried to wipe it away not seeing the sad looks on the group's faces. Letting out a choked sob, the story continues.

"Once I got back to my own time, I told Albus that I wanted to travel away from Hogwarts for a while. I left soon after contacting my brother who happened to be a squib. He recently got married and found his wife might not able to have children. I stayed with them until I had Lily. I ask them to raise her as their own. I found out a couple years later they had a child of their own, Petunia. I watch my story from afar as she grew up until she came to Hogwarts. I look after her with out anyone knowing the truth of her heritage until I told her in her fifth year. She admitted she saw me as her mother with out knowing the truth. After she got with James, did she ask if he would know the truth? They promise to talk about to their grandchildren." Minerva smiles at Harry at this part getting a bashful look on his face.

Remus held a look of shock and understanding speaking for everyone at the table. "Even though you didn't want to put her up for adoption you really had no choice with Riddle around causing some havoc but nothing to bad. It's understandable why you did."The others echo softly then Harry spoke up at last. "I forgive you grandma. I'm sure mum has as well. I understand the reason so please don't be sad. "

He gives her a hug to show he truly does forgive getting Hermione to awe at the sight while the two boys felt their hearts warm at the sight. Minerva smile softly remembering a letter for her dearly beloved who she sent letters to through Fawkes or a spell to transfer it back. She had an idea but it would take a group effort though and thinks the plan more clearly. She knew Godric been dying to meet his grandson in the flesh.

"Harry would you like to meet your grandfather and spend time with him?" Minerva asks, Harry nod wishing to Godric in real life. "I got this letter and Godric ask me several times to meet you since. Harry, this would require you to travel back to the past and I need the three of you and Remus to keep quiet to Harry's whereabouts. Just give him this letter and he'll understand what is going on."Blaise nods speaking wisely, "I would keep this secret to my heart. The Zambini keeps their secrets and honor to their hearts."

Draco answers next looking at Harry. "It seems fair and I'll keep my peace. I'll honor this as the name of Malfoys did before me."

"You can count me in professor." Hermione replies, squeezing Harry's hand encourage.

"Minerva, I see Harry as my own cub. I'm willing to do anything to ensure he's safe." Remus comes out, the wolf in his eyes. Moony howled in agreement that no one hurts pup or pack now that Minerva, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco join the circle in Moony's heart.

She let a true smile form that seems to make her face appear younger that moment as she started to speak in Latin. They could feel the spell taking place when a light surrounds Harry as a pair of Angel wings on his back. Minerva and the others smiled at him saying their good byes and see him soon. He saw no more as the light blind his eyes causing him to shut his eyes. Swirl of colors surround him angelically sending him back to the time of the founders.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: It's finally complete! I hope its good and sort of an interesting twist for the story. Good Draco that is a friend to Harry and Hermione. Please read and review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Conversation between friends

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Arashi: Was working on other chapters that need to be updated. ^^ This will be during the founder's time and will have mentions of Rowena and Helga. Harry will show up in the next chapter for sure where everything will take off.**

**Disclaimer- I wish I could own Harry Potter but one problem….no ownership at all*sighs***

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Parseltongue **_

Recap-

_She let a true smile form that seems to make her face appear younger that moment as she started to speak in Latin. They could feel the spell taking place when a light surrounds Harry as a pair of Angel wings on his back. Minerva and the others smiled at him saying their good byes and see him soon. He saw no more as the light blind his eyes causing him to shut his eyes. Swirl of colors surround him angelically sending him back to the time of the founders._

_

* * *

_

Ch.3 Conversation between friends

* * *

A tall raven man with sharp silver eyes with hint of green flecks glares at the man in front of him. His heart begins to clench for some strange reason to protect something precious. He know his friend will wait for him to stop but seeing those trusting eyes gazing at him gets him to scowl more.

"How can you be so bloody patient when you haven't seen your wife for so long?" The man snaps not quite meaning to.

Godric smiles watching Salazar continue to glare at him. He isn't worried one bit since he knew someone is coming that will take his best friend's heart. Not that he'll tell the pacing man. He could see the slightly taller man growl in annoyance at his cheeky smile.

"Godric stop that ridiculous smile and answer me." Salazar snaps getting more annoyed as the red head broke out laughing at him. He stares at him wondering if the man is going senile with out Minerva around.

The man shook his head muttering softly so Sal couldn't quite here him. "Rowena and Helga aren't as bad as you are being dear friend."

Salazar stops his pacing pushing Godric to the wall his silver eyes changing to emerald color getting the other to be reminded of his love. The raven shook with the raw anger snarling softly at his closest friend. "Don't compare me to those two annoying women."

Salazar really didn't mind the other two founders but with the constant squabble and nitpicking from them drives him up the wall. Especially with his temper higher then usual he couldn't be around them for long periods of time. He's happy that all three of his friends found their soul mate while he's still looking for that person. He just hopes his other half isn't annoying or whiny at all. That would just drive him practically insane. He must have that annoyed look on his face since Godric lets out a booming laugh not even angry at being shoved. Hs shook his head wanting to yell at his friend slipping into the familiar language of the snakes to calm down.

_**Damn that sneaky bastard knew he could get me. Why of all fucking times I have to be stuck with the twit. Not that I want to be stuck with the other two chatter boxes.**_

Salazar stops his rant seeing the amuse look on his friend's face. He hates it when Godric makes him loss his temper but in the way he's always grateful to the other man since he knew how to make him laugh despite their arguments when it comes to handpicking their students to the their houses. Still speaking in Parseltongue, Salazar snaps once more at Godric.

_**Stop that pathetic smug look asshole. Your ugly face is going to be staying like that. **_

Godric really didn't need a translator to know he's being insulted by his own friend. His expression didn't change as he moves closer to the man while their familiars watch the usual outcome between the two friends. Fawkes shook his head glancing at his companion. They already got use to seeing the way their humans bond with the other.

The snake shook its head as Godric pounces on her master. The two men begin to wrestle when a beautiful multi-color light with a figure wrap in angel wings appears. The two men stops and stares wondering who this newcomer is. The sight of beautiful emerald eyes took the raven's breath away upon the sight while Godric lets out a choking sound.

* * *

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Arashi: I know the chapter is short but promise the next one to be longer. Thanks for waiting patiently though any suggestions to name Salazar's familiar? Besides the idea of Harry being an animgaus comes to mind and would like some idea what his form(s) should be. Sorry if Salazar or Godric seems out of character. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Angel from the future

**Arashi: I know I should have updated this fic earlier though got writer's block then things going on in my life. I have to thank everyone for their suggestions of names and Animagus forms. Very special thanks to Syrena Li for the name, Anaklumos. Harry's forms will be a black Mamba, a wolf, and Asiatic Lion. I did a report for this big cat before so thought it would be different type of lion/feline for Harry's form. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

**_Parseltongue _**

Recap:  
_The snake shook its head as Godric pounces on her master. The two men begin to wrestle when a beautiful multi-color light with a figure wrap in angel wings appears. The two men stops and stares wondering who this newcomer is. The sight of beautiful emerald eyes took the raven's breath away upon the sight while Godric lets out a choking sound._

* * *

Ch.4 Angel from the future

The small teen blinks rubbing his eyes a few minutes. He could hear some sounds then his eyes widen when a blur of gold and red flies towards him. He squeaks out, "Fawkes!"

He hugs the phoenix gently as the bird rubs against the boy before chirp softly. The teen stares at the two men his mouth drops in surprise. Gulping nervously he waves saying quickly. "Hi…."

Godric blinks moving towards the boy. He stares into the familiar emerald eyes whispering almost to himself. "You can't be…Harry."

Harry tilts his head staring at the man whose house he's in. He glances at the raven man staring at him with an undefined expression his eyes. He blushes darkly his heart pounding in his chest. He gives the man the letter his grandma gives him. He watch Godric read the letter with a perplex emotion then joy appears in his eyes hugging the boy whirling him around.

"My grandson, my beautiful grandson." he keeps repeating getting Salazar to stare at his friend.

Anaklumos grins slithering towards the new comer smelling he's the one for her master. She watches the boy gaze at her from his grandfather's embrace letting her slither up his leg until she's on his shoulder. If she was human she would have been laughing her head off when Godric yelps letting go of Harry jumping behind Salazar staring rather dazedly at the raven hair teen.

Godric mutters to his friend knowing he could hear him then shivers as Anaklumos sticks out her fork tongue. "Learn to control that familiar of yours!"

Salazar blinks for a few minutes before shrugging watching the said familiar nuzzle the boy. He could feel the corner of his mouth twitch up only to hear Godric growl at him in harsh whisper. "Don't even dare trying to hurt my grandson or else."

The taller man nods moving towards the boy seeing the fear return slightly before it disappear. Interesting. He'll have to look into that later on. He holds out his hand. "Salazar Slytherin."

Smiling at the man Harry answers. "Harry Potter."

Godric smiles slightly seeing something form before his eyes. Oh this is going to be some fun later on. His smile widens thinking of starting bets with the girls and of course their teacher who's stopping with in the next week or so. He starts humming a tune leaving the room beckoning Fawkes to follow close behind him. He snickers placing a silent locking charm follow by the sound of an angry Salazar.

"GODRIC YOU PRAT!"

With a skip in his step Godric chuckles imaging a very wet Salazar with his grandson blinking in confusion mouth open in surprise. Little does he know that's how the image in the room looks?

* * *

Harry fights the urge to giggle or trailing down the masculine body besides him. He gulps knowing he likes guys ever since the end of his fourth year. He muffles a tiny groan petting Anaklumos. He watch Salazar take off his wet shirt leaving on the tight pants causing the boy to gulp as heat rush to his cheeks.

A perfect Adonis before him. Harry advert his eyes not once seeing the smirk on Salazar's features noticing the lust in those emerald pools when the teen didn't seem to notice at all. He'll kill Godric later though learning about the boy is going to be something. He does look like an angel to him. The angel from the future.

He makes his smirk disappear as he asks neutrally. "Why are you here?"

Harry stares at his hands nervously trying to calm his beating heart. He answers softly, "I was in danger in my own time. I thought those I could trust won't turn on me. Only had a few people that were my true friends on my side. Its hard knowing my first friend since I meet in my first year of Hogwarts is just using me."

"You go to Hogwarts?" Salazar ask curious of the boy while feeling his temper rise hearing rest of the words being store in his mind..

Who dares harm what is his? His? He just met the teen and is already considering his. It feels so right. Hoping to keep his temper under control he asks the raven teen. "What house are you in?"

Harry responds nervously, "Gryffindor."

Outside of the room a loud whoop follow by a shout got Salazar to grown in despair. "He's in my house! My grandson is in my house!"

Salazar's eyes twitch as his familiar tells him what's going on thanks to Fawkes near by Godric.

**_Master he's currently dancing around like a lunatic. Fawkes finds it rather embarrassing while the two annoying women has arrive looking confuse._** Anaklumos hiss using her tail to cover her eyes while remaining on Harry's shoulder.

**_Oh Merlin I'm glad I'm not out there to see it_**. Salazar groans getting a nod by his familiar. Either of them didn't expect Harry to answer them.

**_Is he always like that?_** He asks speaking the noble language of Salazar Slytherin.

He blinks as both the snake and Salazar stares at him in shock. Either of them didn't say a word then Harry realizes he spoke in Parseltongue. Rather embarrass he quickly apologize. "Sorry you didn't know about…that."

The Hogwarts founder nods going to the door finding it unlock opening it to see Godric still dancing with a lunatic smile. He starting to hope Harry doesn't take after his grandfather in that part. Harry peeks from behind him to stare at the man when two gasp reaches his ears. He looks away from Godric to see Rowena and Helga stare at him in shock.

* * *

**Arashi: Well have Rowena and Helga introduce even though it's in the end of the chapter. ^^' Right I could imagine Godric doing this for sure so I thought it be funny. Hints of Sal/Harry are starting to show in this chapter. ^^ Please read and review**.


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Rowena and Helga

**Arashi: I know it been a good while since I last updated this fic. I haven't forgotten about it just ideas keeps disappearing and new ones form other then I'm revising the previous chaps so I'll put in new chaps which chapter been just edited.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

_**Parseltongue**_

_Recap:_

_He blinks as both the snake and Salazar stares at him in shock. Either of them didn't say a word then Harry realizes he spoke in Parseltongue. Rather embarrass he quickly apologize. "Sorry you didn't know about…that."_

_The Hogwarts founder nods going to the door finding it unlock opening it to see Godric still dancing with a lunatic smile. He starting to hope Harry doesn't take after his grandfather in that part. Harry peeks from behind him to stare at the man when two gasp reaches his ears. He looks away from Godric to see Rowena and Helga stare at him in shock._

* * *

Ch. 5- Meeting Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff

Feeling suddenly shy and unsure of himself, Harry said softly earning Helga and Rowena's hearts with his wide green eyes, "Hello."

"Hello little one," Rowena replies kindly holding out a hand which Harry stares at carefully then gaze into the similar pools of someone he seen before but not quite sure who. "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw. May I ask what's yours?"

"Harry Potter," Harry answers feeling more confident as Helga introduce herself making Harry grin feeling quite a bit comfortable which he could guess why with her personality.

"Godric will you stop that ridiculous dancing?" Rowena snarls at Godric who couldn't stop but ignores her words. Eyes twitching the woman turn to look at Salazar who raise a brow then rolls his eyes to the white not wanting to get involve.

"I can help?" Harry ask figuring he can do something.

"Go ahead dear," Helga answers waving to him to do something while placing a hand on Rowena's shoulder hoping it would calm her friend. "Now 'ena you should know by now Godric has crazy antics from time to time."

"Grandpa must you do a jig like that?" Harry ask stopping the women's conversation half ways to have them both to stare at him in shock.

Godric huffs with annoyance pulling Harry into a hug which the teen smiles to himself feeling that love of a family member again. He ruffles his grandson's hair making the teen protest about it being messier making Godric to laugh harder knowing it comes from his side of the family alright. A nasty bout of bed head that would make any women or men go wild to run their fingers through the silky locks.

"Please tell me he didn't say what I think he just did," Rowena begins blink making Salazar to pinch the bridge with his nose.

With minor sarcasm in his voice he answers, "Yes he didn't say those words of Godric being his grandfather." Gazing at his fellow friend Salazar let a minor smile touch his lips that seem more like a smirk continuing, "Oh for Merlin's sake yes the boy did."

Helga watch Salazar with a raise brow seeing he couldn't keep his eyes of Harry no longer then two minutes making her smile. Maybe now Salazar could really relax and not have to worry about anything. Rowena notice the side looks Salazar been giving the new guest but thought wisely of not saying a word of it.

"Well besides you're here we can help you with whatever you need," Rowena said smiling seeing Godric nod in agreement.

"Yes it would be best since its going against Sally's Descendant here." Godric replies counting on his fingers how long it would take for his friend to snap.

"GODRIC YOU ASS QUIT CALLING ME SALLY!"

Harry rather busy cracking holds his stomach feeling rather at ease with the bunch. Fawkes and Anaklumos roll their eyes figuring it would be happen with their two masters. Anaklumos didn't expect for Harry to go to her to touch her smooth scales. She leans into the touch deciding more for sure how this boy seems to be the right one for her master's heart. Maybe she should consult Merlin about her thoughts even if it's a minor few minutes in human form same with Fawkes about an idea coming to mind. Not only train the boy but bring those he considers his true friends to train and become the next ones in line to take care of Hogwarts in their time.

* * *

**Arashi: Well Merlin hopefully appear in next chapter. I wonder how the conversation between Anaklumos and Fawkes will have with Merlin go. Please read and review.**


End file.
